Estrellas Fugaces
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: Bulma quiere mirar las estrellas fugaces pero Vegeta no quiere, lo convencera?, y que pasara despues? Mal summary


_Dragón ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la capital del oeste, los carros transitaban tranquilamente por las calles y las personas iban y venían igual.

Pero en la Corporación Capsula no todo era tan tranquilo…

-mujer ya te dije que tengo que entrenar!- dijo un nervioso Vegeta que terminaba de comer, listo para irse.

-Y yo te dije que tienes que pasar más tiempo con tus hijos!- respondió Bulma, estaba molesta porque desde que nació Bra, Vegeta no les hacía caso, parecía que evitaba tener que cuidar de la bebe y lo de entrenar era solo una excusa.

-hmp…y porque yo!? Para eso ya te tienen a ti, su madre!- gritó enojado el saiyajin

-Argh! Pero también estas tu su padre!, y no me vengas con que tienes que estar preparado por si llega un nuevo enemigo, la tierra esta salvo desde hace 6 años!- le respondió ella aun mas enojada.

-tsk…- Vegeta ya no sabía que contestar pues la mujer tenía razón!, desde hace años que no había peligro, nada, ni meteoritos que pudieran chocar contra la tierra, así no había razón para tanto entrenamiento, pero de alguna forma tenía que evitar a la bebe le daba miedo tener que cuidarla.

-mira no te pido que te la pases todo el día pegado a nosotros…pero aunque sea por una hora!, un paseíto a parque o una salida nocturna, es lo único que te pido Vegeta!- le dijo ya más tranquila Bulma pero con una sonrisita.

-sabes que no me gustan los lugares públicos, odio convivir con tantos humanos!- alego el príncipe cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

'perfecto' fue el pensamiento de la peliazul.

-Bueno… entonces…como no quieres salir al parque tendrás que cuidar de Bra!- dijo burlonamente Bulma

-Ehhh!- Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y gritando- No mujer! Me niego a hacer eso! Hmm, antes preferiría salir de noche…-

-Oh! Entonces eso harás- respondió felizmente la ojiazul.

-Qué…?- Vegeta estaba algo confundido y alzo una ceja

-que saldrás esta noche con nosotros!, Bra, Trunks, tu y yo, A ver las estrellas fugaces esta noche!- la mujer grito feliz y le mostro un folleto que le confirmaba lo que la peliazul le había dicho antes. 'Una Noche de estrellas Fugaces' decía en la parte de arriba en letras doradas.

Vegeta solo atino a tomar el papel y lo hizo bolita para después tirarlo al bote de la basura que había en la cocina.

-Bah tonterías, yo no iré a ver ridículas estrellas- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Pero al parecer Bulma aun tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Ushh Vegeta, tienes que ir Bra está muy emocionada!...y si no vas te dejare sin comida durante dos meses! Y aparte tendrás que dormir en el sofá de la sala!- sonrió triunfante.

Esas últimas palabras habían hecho que vegeta detuviera su camino y se volteara para tenerla de frente de nuevo.

-No puedes hacer eso hmm…- descruzo sus brazos.

-Jaaaa! pruébame y verás!- contesto con las manos en las caderas la peliazul, muy confiada.

-argg…- él sabía que su esposa no amenazaba en vano, y eso de dejarlo sin comer sonaba muy horrible, así que…

-ah está bien- susurro muy bajito

-eh, oh? Que dijiste?- la peliazul se burlaba de el

-que si iré mujer! Pero será rápido! Apenas aparezcan las condenadas estrellas nos iremos entendido?!- dijo un enojado y resignado Vegeta que había vuelto a cruzar sus brazos

-Ohhh está bien cariño!- se acerco contenta y lo beso.

-mphh…- murmuro para después ir a entrenar.

En la noche a las 8:00 pm…

Bulma se preparaba para salir a ver las estrellas junto con la pequeña Bra, Trunks ya los estaría esperando afuera junto con Vegeta.

-Awww mi bebe! Estas emocionada porque veras por primera vez estrellas fugaces?- decía mimosamente a la pequeña mientras la cambiaba de ropa por una mas abrigada, pues la noche era algo fresca y la bebe se podría enfermar.

-aasddjs…- balbuceo la bebita mientras se movía alegremente entre los brazos de su madre.

De repente una noticia en la tele capto la atención de Bulma.

-…Al parecer el cielo de esta noche será nublado con indicios de lluvia, lo cual es muy lamentable, ya que esta noche habría una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pero al parecer en nuestra capital ya no se podrán apreciar…debido a esto….-

La peliazul entristeció puesto que ya no podría tener esa 'noche familiar' que tanto quería y le había costado conseguir, convencer a Vegeta de salir otro día no sería fácil.

-Ay no! – salió al balcón para ver el cielo, era verdad, estaba muy nublado no se veía ni la luna!- estúpidas Nubes! Ushh-

-Lo siento mi bebe creo que esta noche no habrá estrellas fugaces-

-Uuuhsjah…-la niña pareció entender lo que dijo su madre, y también entristeció y se puso a llorar.- sniff…snif…mmmpmpp..Buaaaa!-

-No llores pequeña! Ya veras quee….!- pero la bebita seguía llorando…

-BULMA! Apúrate! No tengo toda la noche, terminemos con esto de una vez antes de que me arrepienta arg!- grito molesto Vegeta entrando a la habitación azotando la puerta, haciendo que Bra llorara mas y mas fuerte todavía.

-Oye! Pero que te pasa grosero, no vez que tu hija está llorando!- se enfureció la ojiazul

-que le pasa a la mocosa?- pregunto curioso el saiyan.

-Pfff…lo que paso es que el maldito cielo está nublado! Así no podremos ver bien las estrellas- dijo ella tristemente.

Vegeta analizo lo que su esposa le había dicho, "bien así podre tener mi noche tranquila….o entrenar"

-mmmm…pues ni modo, así son las cosas, me iré a entrenar entonces, tu haz que la mocosa se calle para cuando regrese…- dijo simplemente dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-Haaa?! Pero que grosero eres! No tienes consideración ni con tu familia!- se enojo aun más la peliazul.

-Mujer, el cielo está nublado yo no tengo la culpa d….-

-Arghh pero aun así…tú podrías…- decía arrullando a Bra que no paraba de chillar- ya bebe tranquila…shh…Jumm está bien vete! No me importa, yo me quedo aquí con mi bebe!- dicho esto le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Hmp maldita mujer!-

-Que pasa papá, ya esta lista mamá?- pregunto Trunks que apareció de repente.

-No, y no lo estará, la salida se cancela-

-Pero ¿porque?-

-Porque el cielo está nublado- respondió simplemente y salió volando por la ventana.

-Uhh? Qué raro- susurro Trunks confundido pero feliz, el tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver las dichosas estrellas.

Después de un par de horas de estar tranquilizando y arrullando a la bebe esta, por fin, se quedo dormida.

-Pfff…al fin!- exclamo tranquila mirando por la ventana, observando el cielo aun nublado.

-Ahhh que mal, yo si quería ver esas estrellas jmm- hizo un puchero, sentándose en la cama con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas- pero ese Vegeta me las pagara, es un desconsiderado! Que ni crea que dormirá conmigo ni le hare de comer!- aseguro acostándose en la cama, Bra la había dejado agotada y necesitaba descansar- Ahhh (bostezo) que…sueño…uuu- cerro los ojos por lo que pareció un instante, los volvió a abrir y…había una silueta delante de ella -haa..quién..?- murmuro pero la persona delante le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-Shhh mujer despertaras a la mocosa- susurraron en su oído.

Al saber que se trataba de Vegeta, Bulma se tranquilizo, volteo para ver que Bra seguía dormida en su cuna, miro el reloj de pared, se sorprendió pues ya eran las 11:40, se había quedado dormida sin querer!, y ahora Vegeta estaba ahí con quien sabe que intenciones.

-..Que es lo que quieres...Vegeta- logro susurrar para no despertar a la bebe.

-Shhh Vamos- La tomo de la cintura y salieron volando por el balcón.

-PERO QUEE? Vegeta! A dondee crees que me llevaas!- grito conmocionada la peliazul por la fuerte velocidad con la que volaban, tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

-No grites mujer! Ya casi llegamos- contesto algo molesto el porqué le gritaran en su sensible oído.

-Mph…-

Después de un rato de estar volando por los cielos llegaron a una zona abandonada y apartada de la ciudad.

-Pero…donde estamos Vegeta?- pregunto confundida cuando aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio abandonado.

-Tú querías ver las estrellas fugaces o no mujer?-

-Así es Vegeta pero el cielo se nublo y…- callo de pronto al abrir sus ojos y observar el cielo estrellado que en esa parte se encontraba despejado.-Oh pero el cielo…?- se sorprendió.

-Al parecer esta es la única zona por donde las nubes no lo cubren- dijo tranquilamente el saiyan.

-…Owwww Vegeta! No me digas que saliste a buscar un lugar donde se apreciaran las estrellas?- le pregunto animada la peliazul.

-Mphh…si- susurro suavemente.

-oww eres muy lindo!- exclamo feliz Bulma para luego sentarse en la orilla del techo del edificio.

-Como quisiera que Bra estuviese aquí!- murmuro después de un tiempo de estar observando las estrellas e hizo un puchero.

-La mocosa estaba dormida-

-Lo sé!...y eso fue porque te tardaste Vegeta! Jmm de haber sabido ni la duermo!- le recrimino algo burlona cruzándose de brazos.

-Que dices Mujer?!- se molesto él.

-Shh Vegeta…Tranquilo, está bien, discúlpame por lo que dije- le dijo para relajarlo y así lo hizo.

-Hmpp..-

-Ahora no quiero pelear, hay que disfrutar el momento, relajarnos y esperar a las estrellas fugaces- la peliazul volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, Vegeta solo la observaba; Esperaban que pasara algo. Pero….nada pasaba!, estuvieron así un rato mas…

-No aparece nada que pena…Estamos aquí ya una hora y nada de estrellas fugaces- dijo decepcionada y suspiro- Vamos a casa mejor vegeta, es probable que las estrellas ya hayan pasado...-

-No- fue su escueta respuesta- cierra tus ojos-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Solo cierra los malditos ojos Bulma!- grito exasperado.

-Ok, ok está bien- dijo para hacer lo que el hombre a su lado le decía

Así, Vegeta lanzo una esfera de energía hacia el cielo y segundos después exploto! Dando como resultado millones de resplandores que simulaban "estrellas fugaces"

-Ahora puedes abrirlos-

Bulma a abrió sus ojos para dirigir su mirada al cielo y observar las estrellas y destellos.

-Oh…pero…son reales?...son estrellas fugaces?- la peliazul estaba muy sorprendida, puesto que hace un momento no había nada y de repente había miles!

-¿Te gusto?- sonrió de medio lado el príncipe

-Son increíbles…¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto anonadada la mujer con las 'estrellas fugaces'

-Es secreto- fue su respuesta

-Oh Vegeta! Eres tan romántico cuando te lo propones!- dijo emocionada para después abrazarlo.

-G..gracias..- El príncipe estaba algo sorprendido pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Ahhh ya cálmate mujer- Bulma no lo soltaba.

"Creo que no debería decirle que acabo de destruir Venus solo para verla sonreír", fue el ultimo pensamiento de Vegeta antes de besarla.

**FIN.**

Es mi primera historia y fue más que nada para una tarea xD está basado en una imagen que tal vez ya conozcan, espero que no se molesten de ahí me inspire:)


End file.
